


You've Got This

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Versatile Logan, Versatile Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what you'd expect from the tags :)





	You've Got This

The growling always did it, Logan knew. Scott loved it when he growled, it made the guy all shivery and hot for him, anticipating. Logan would just come up behind their fearless leader in silence, then nuzzle into the back of his neck and rumble into the fine hairs there. That little shudder of want always followed, because with Logan, Scott could let go of the world for a little while and not have to be in charge.

Wherever Scott was and whatever he'd been doing before that, it was always forgotten instantly. Logan led him someplace with a suitable flat surface (bed, desk, hood of a car, a wall if he was feeling impatient or kinky) and the fun would begin.

For this reason, Scott had learned very early on in their non-relationship to carry around packets of lube in his wallet. Given Logan's healing factor, they had no need of condoms, but slick was a must. Because Logan could be rough or demanding and of course he was always thorough, but he wouldn't intentionally hurt Scott during sex and Scott wouldn't hurt Logan during sex, either.

The key word there being "intentionally." It wasn't really an issue on the days Logan let Scott top, but the rest of the time it could be tricky given Logan's outsize equipment. Scott was so nervous and so tight the first time Logan had tried that he'd had to stop all-too soon, unable to get further in without seriously injuring his friend and a razor's edge from coming right then for the squeeze on his cock. To make matters worse it had actually been an impromptu thing after a workout in the Danger Room, so they didn't have anything slippery in quantity. To remedy this, Logan had paused to let Scott breathe for a moment before nudging the tip of himself back in, just far enough to get the tightness and heat where he was able to let go of his discipline and allow it to make him climax. Logan's slick (and plentiful) fluids had eased the way a lot, just like he'd hoped, and with his healing factor he had stroked himself to full hardness again in less than two minutes. It had been a lot easier after that for Scott, the fluids letting Logan's dick glide in to rub into his prostate. They'd been in a tangle after that, rumbling noises from Logan that were almost growls but much friendlier and intensely stimulated moans and whimpers from Scott.

They weren't actually dating, though, rather more like fuck-buddies. Exclusive to each other unlike most pairs of fuck-buddies that Logan knew of, but fuck-buddies nonetheless. After finally being coaxed into admitting he was gay by Jean (she had been very loving about it, too, so they were still very good friends) Scott just wasn't really ready to have a new relationship yet. As for Logan, he struggled with the idea of being tied to a place and still needed to take off for some solitude every once in awhile. But Jean was also Logan's friend, and she was gently trying to urge him in that direction.

"You already do so much good for him," Jean smiled over lunch for the hundred-millionth time. "Besides, he's the only person on  _earth_ who's as stubborn as you, so it'd be a better match than you think."

"I'm a loner," he protested around a huge mouthful of food. "And you know I don't play well with others..."

"You also got him to take out the stick you claimed lived in his butt," she teased, smirking a little. Logan still found her sexy like this, too, but he no longer pushed the issue because she genuinely only needed his friendship and also he had this thing with Scott now.

"It was parked in my spot," Logan joked, making her roll her eyes.

"You need each other," Jean insisted again. "I know neither of you likes the idea of needing emotional support from one another, but that's just your stupid y-chromosome throwing you off."

"Why fix what's not broken, though?" Logan pointed out. "Me and Scott have a good thing going, I don't want to fuck it up."

"Logan. What's my mutant power?"

"You're psychic."

"And given that you know I'm psychic, will you now believe me when I say Scott wants a relationship with you and is just too scared to admit it?"

Logan just growled.

Of course later on when he and Scott were climbing each other again, he couldn't help thinking about it during the brief pauses where he  _could_ think. They sucked each other's cocks until both of them were shivering with the effort not to come yet, then Logan let Scott plow him first and still didn't orgasm through an insane amount of effort. He managed to hold off until he was plunged balls-deep into his friend, filling the team leader with his seed. It never ceased to amaze either of them how much came out of Logan, roughly twice as much as a normal guy. It was probably something to do with his mutation.

Finally, lying together drenched in sweat and regaining a normal breathing pattern, Logan steeled himself and brought it up.

"So Jean still thinks we should actually let this be... a thing," Logan struggled out.

"Yeah? What about it?" Scott panted.

"You ever think about it?" he prodded, testing the waters. "Think about you and me becoming an 'us?'"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I asked first."

"I mean, maybe," Scott admitted with a frown, "but I know you don't like being stuck in one place all the time. So I didn't want to push it unless you're okay with the idea."

"You finally come to terms with yourself? It seemed like you you still feel iffy about it."

"Maybe this would help me be more alright with it," Scott shrugged thoughtfully. He smirked a little, which was rare for him. "So, does that mean I get to tell people you're my boyfriend now?"

"As long as it means I get to smack you on the ass in public whenever I feel like it," Logan teased back.

They scooted closer together, not caring that they were still sticky and damp. So apparently they were actually in a relationship now, Logan thought.  _Well, good for us._


End file.
